The present invention relates generally to oscillators and, more particularly, to magnetic field oscillators.
Crystal (e.g., quartz) oscillators are a common source of time and frequency signals for electronic circuitry. Unfortunately, however, the fabrication of crystal oscillators is not usually compatible with solid state circuitry fabrication processes, and in particular CMOS fabrication processes. Accordingly, there exists a need for an oscillator whose fabrication is compatible with solid state circuitry fabrication processes, but which provides the timing performance of crystal oscillators.